Te espero en la biblioteca
by Witchmaju
Summary: Ron y Hermione vuelven a encontrarse despues de una larga y tonta pelea. LEMON!


**NA: Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen... Son de J.K.Rowling**

**Te espero en la Biblioteca**

Nuestros protagonistas se hallaban muy lejos físicamente pero sentimentalmente ninguno se imaginaba que tan cerca estaban. Los unía la misma pasión y la necesidad del uno por el otro. Ambos cursaban el curso de ingreso para la Academia de Curanderos del mundo mágico. Ambos con tan solo 18 años, recibidos de Hogwarts, donde se conocieron, habían sido muy buenos amigos en los primeros 6 años de Hogwats pero tras una pelea absurda y tonta ahora solo eran ex compañeros y ya nose hablaban solo lo poco e indispensable. Se saludaban en los pasillos de la Academia cada vez que se cruzaban pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el primer paso, ninguno podía olvidar aquella tarde de primavera en la Biblioteca... Sin embargo una vez más el destino los encontró en una Biblioteca...

Ella era Hermione Granger se había graduado con las notas más altas de Hogwarts, no había cambiada mucho desde aquellos años en la escuela, aun conservaba algunos rasgos infantiles en su rostro pero su cuerpo no decía lo mismo, sus pechos habían crecido bastante, su cintura se había moldeado así como sus piernas. Esa noche se encontraba sentada leyendo un libro sobre pociones, detrás de una gran pila de libros, todavía conservaba el hábito de la lectura. Como estaba sola había decidido sacarse su túnica y quedarse con su camisa y pollera muggles. Intentaba leer pero ya no entendía nada. Se sentía cansada y lo que pretendía ser lectura se había convertido en una mezcla de pociones con sus propios pensamientos...

_No aguanto más. Ya no se que hacer. No sé que decirle ni que pensar de él. Es muy lindo, me encanta, no puedo evitarlo sus cabellos rojos me vuelven loca, más cuando hace ese movimiento con la cabeza para correrlos de su cara. ¿Qué se sentirá estar una vez más en sus brazos? Ya no puedo dejar de pensar en él... Concentrate Hermione!_

Hermione se quedoabsorta en suspensamientos por lo que no advirtió que alguien la observaba detenidamente por uno de los pasillos que formaban las estanterías. Llevaba su túnica desabotonada y su pecho varonil quedaba al descubierto, no llevaba camisas o remeras por el calor de la época, vestía unos jeans. Se había quedado mirándola cuando descubrió quien era por su larga y enmarañada cabellera.

_Es preciosa. Sus ojos son deslumbrantes. Su boca tentadora. Sus pechos rara vez los puedo ver. Pero esta vez tengo suerte, no lleva la túnica. Son perfectos Esa pollerita me mata. Deja a la vista sus muslos y piernas que de vez en cuando aparecen con su delicado andar, y ahora las puedo ver sin inclinarme a los costados. ¿Y si me acerco¿Pero que le digo¡Piensa¡Vamos Ron piensa!_

Ron sentía que sus piernas se movían por inercia, con tan solo tres grandes pasos, se encontraba parado a su lado. Hermione levanto su rostro para averiguar quien la observaba. Sus miradas se encontraron. Él inspecciono su pálido rostro y continuo descendiendo hasta llegar a sus pechos. La joven se intimido y trato de volver a su posición inicial pero no podía, una fuerza dentro de ella se lo impedía.

- ¿Qué haces acá?- _¡Tonta! Pensó para sí misma. Una vez que lo tienes tan cerca podrías haber dicho algo mejor._

Él levanto su rostro en busca de sus ojos. No podía responder a esa pregunta...

- Eres preciosa- respondió. La joven se sonrojo. – Perdón...

- No... me pidas perdón... – desvió la mirada.

- Perdóname... si té molesto me voy... este... solo vine por un libro pero no lo encontré- mintió. Aun no podía recordar que lo había llevado a la biblioteca.

- Perdóname a mí... es que me sorprendiste... pensé que estaba sola... no me molestas... – lo miro a los ojos- Me gusta tu presencia...

- ¿Te puedo besar?- Ya no sabia que hacia, actuaba por cuenta de sus sentidos y emociones.

Hermione lo miro sin responder. Ron se inclino sobre el rostro de la joven, busco su boca y cuando la encontró comenzó a besarla con locura y pasión. Hermione no presento ninguna resistencia, respondió al beso buscando la lengua de su compañero. Las manos de él la tomaron de la cintura e hicieron que se levantara. Ella se abrazo a su cuello y se apoyo sobre la mesa. Las manos del joven continuaban en la cintura de ella. Quien sentía que aquellas manos le quemaban. Un ardiente fuego corrían por las venas de ambos. Ninguno sabia que hacer, simplemente se dejaron por llevar por la locura y la pasión del momento.

Las manos de Ron comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Hermione de arriba a bajo y de abajo a arriba, mientras la chica reconocía aquel perfecto rostro con su boca, recorría cada recodo y cada curva hasta llegar a las orejas y descender por el cuello.

El éxtasis los llevo a desprenderse de sus ropas. Fueron unos segundos los que permanecieron frente a frente totalmente desnudos reconociéndose mutuamente.

Él la tomo por su cintura y la sentó en el escritorio, los libros cayeron al piso, la reclinó sobre la mesa y comenzó a besarla desde la boca, pasando por su cuello, se detuvo a jugar con sus pechos, mientras ella jugaba con sus cabellos y acariciaba su cuerpo. La respiración de la joven sé hacia cada vez más entrecortada. Él continuo sobre su barriga lamiéndola y acariciándola hasta que llego su sexo y comenzó a besarlo frenéticamente mientras sus manos acariciaban los pechos de ella. La joven ya no sabia en donde estaba, solo se sentía plenamente maravillada y excitada, tomo el rostro de él lo beso y anduvo por su cuerpo con su lengua hasta encontrar su miembro, acariciándolo. Entonces sin saber como, el se le subió encima y comenzó a penetrarla, una y otra vez, mientras los dos se agitaban cada vez, sumidos al momento del placer, cuando por fin ella estaba por exclamar su grito de lujuria, él lo amortiguo besándola.

Ambos quedaron extenuados sobre la mesa mirando el oscuro techo de la biblioteca y apenas tapados con sus túnicas. A pesar de que habían sido unos largos minutos de placer, pasión y locura, sabían muy bien que debían volver a sus respectivos dormitorios. Ron la vistió como si fuera un bebe. Se despidieron con un largo beso y con la promesa de volverse a verse a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar hasta el fin del trimestre.


End file.
